Gotoh
|name = Gotoh |kana = ゴトー |rōmaji = Gotō |also known as = Coin Bastard (by Leorio)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 |japanese voice = Takashi Matsuyama (1999) Kenyu Horiuchi (2011) |english voice = James D. Hopkins (1999) Dave Mallow (2011; Ep. 22-25) Joe J. Thomas (2011; Ep. 140-onwards) |manga debut = Chapter 40 |anime debut = Episode 33 (1999) Episode 22 (2011) |gender = Male |height = Hunter × Hunter Characters Book: World × Character × Blessing (2001) (5′11.5″) |weight = (134.4 lbs) |eyes = Black (1999; 2011) |hair = Black (1999; 2011) |blood = |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Zoldyck Family |previous occupation = Zoldyck Family Butler |type = Hunter × Hunter - Omnibus Version: Treasure ? ( ) |image gallery = yes}} Gotoh (ゴトー, Gotō) was a butler in service of the Zoldyck Family. All contact from outsiders first went through him before reaching the main house.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 He had served the Zoldycks for a couple of years, and the Zoldycks entrusted Killua Zoldyck, one of the sons, in his care.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 43 Appearance Gotoh was a tall man with sharp eyes and looked to be around his mid to late thirties. He was well-groomed, from his black formal suit to his combed-back black hair. He had a trimmed beard and wore glasses with pointed frames. Personality An enigmatic and intimidating character, Gotoh was courteous as a butler should be, but was strict regarding the family's security and secrecy protocol. Despite his cool exterior, he could be as hotblooded as Leorio, but typically could keep his temper under control. He was loyal and protective of his masters. According to Killua, Gotoh hated to use tricks and cover-up even during a game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 Gotoh was also shown to be sympathetic to the feelings of Kikyo Zoldyck when her husband allowed Killua to leave with Gon and his friends. Gotoh cared for Killua as if he was his own son. Background , a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts. People who live there do not exist in any official records and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. At some point in time, Gotoh became a servant in the Zoldyck Family. Plot Zoldyck Family arc When Zebro contacts the Zoldyck Estate to inform Killua his friends have arrived, on the other-line, Gotoh disregards the fact Killua has any friends and warns Zebro not to continue wasting his time and hangs up. Gon then contacts the Estate himself and after trying to reason and argue with Gotoh to have Killua come out and meet with Gon and friends ultimately his request is denied due to the risk factor of Killua's safety. Less than a month later after Gon and company enter through the Testing Gate and manage to get past Canary, who leads them to the employee residence, the group is greeted by Gotoh and his associates outside the residence. Within the residence Gotoh apologizes for his previous actions and proposes the group play a coin game, to pass the time. The group agrees to play and after winning a few times Gotoh becomes serious and expresses his true feelings about the group taking away his Master Killua, going as far to say he loathes them for it. He also confesses that he was contacted earlier by the Madame with a somber voice and he easily perceived that she was heartbroken and cannot accept the fact that Killua truly wishes to leave. Confessing this the other butlers take Canary hostage and Gotoh threatens to kill her if they all lose his game, she'll be killed on the spot. As the game progresses, Kurapika and Leorio are each eliminated leaving only Gon left. But Gon manages to win the game after slicing open his bruised left eye to make it less swollen and figures out the coin had been held by the man behind him. Gotoh and his associates all clap and praise Gon for his deduction. Killua enters the room and reunites with Gon and the others. He also orders Gotoh to ignore any orders from his mother, to which he understands. Before he leaves Gon approaches Gotoh and asks if he'll miss Killua and confesses he won't since the Zoldyck employees don't have any feelings towards their masters. Gon calls Gotoh a liar and before he leaves, Gotoh plays one last game with Gon and when asked which hand the coin is in, it's revealed that it wasn't in either hand. Gon baffled by this trick, Gotoh warns Gon that not everything in the world is what they appear to be, and wishes he takes good care of Killua. Heavens Arena arc Someplace outside far from the Zoldyck Estate, Kurapika shows and explains how Gotoh pulled off his final coin trick. Just as Kurapika predicted, Gon disliked how he performed the trick. Yorknew City arc To get more information on Greed Island, Killua contacts Gotoh and asks him to patch him through to Piggy. Initially, Gotoh lies that he is unavailable as he has stepped out of the house, though Killua sees through the lie and threatens to smash his figurines.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 Greed Island arc Gotoh is briefly mentioned, in Gon's inner monologue about deceit.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc As Killua talks with Morel Mackernasey on the phone from Zebro's booth. He insinuates something about his younger sibling Alluka, making Gotoh intervene in the call. It's revealed from Gotoh that level 4 restrictions have been placed upon Killua for taking a classified item out of the estate, to which Killua refutes the notion that Alluka is an item. Gotoh then reviews the restrictions with Killua and when he convenes with Killua outside he questions why Canary is with them. Scolding Gotoh for his remark, Killua proclaims it's because Alluka is a girl and old guys like him wouldn't be able to give her any delicate care. Senior butler Tsubone accompanied by her granddaughter Amane appear, making Gotoh sweat from anxiety. While also noting Tsubone is the only person in the estate that calls Killua, "Killua-''chan''". Alluka, after defending her brother from Tsubone's intimidation, requests that she give her pinky nail, shocking everyone, but she complies and doing so disappears from sight to avoid having to comply to any other requests made by Alluka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 In a limousine car heading to Gon's location, Gotoh handles a phone call on Killua's phone and becomes increasing aggravated by the pestering by the person on the other-line and hangs up on them claiming they should identify themselves first before requesting to talk with Killua, then apologizes and hangs up. Moments later Killua's phone rings again and when Gotoh answers it Leorio screams his name and demands to speak with Killua. Although set back by Leorio's outburst, Gotoh at first calmly talks with Leorio and tries to reason with him, about the risks Killua is making. This, however, turns futile as he becomes livid by Leorio's questioning and attitude. To avoid further conflict Killua takes the phone over briefly to talk with Leorio. When Gotoh is handed back the phone he lists a set of requirements needed to be accomplished before their arrival, to which Leorio can't complete them, so Morel takes over and listens to the requirements and assures Gotoh that they can be accomplished. Pleased by this, Gotoh requests further communications be with Morel. As soon as the nominees for the fourth round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election are revealed, Gotoh answers a phone call by Illumi. Immediately he announces Illumi's name raising tension and anxiety within the car. Briefly talking with Illumi, he then hands over the phone to Killua. It's revealed in a relationship pattern involving Killua's family and their workers; Gotoh and Canary are vigilant towards Amane and Tsubone who in turn are to them as well, Zeno Zoldyck supervises them, and they both trust Killua. After Killua challenges his brother the car is ambushed by a couple of cars whose drivers were being manipulated by Illumi causing them to be sent off a cliff. Down at the bottom of the cliff, everyone is unscathed by the crash and Gotoh contacts someone to inform them of the current situation. The group then runs through the surrounding thick forest, but when Amane tries to reason with Killua that she, her grandmother, his father, and his grandfather all want the best for him. Hearing this enrages Killua as she didn't mention Alluka's name and activates his Godspeed Nen ability and escapes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Immediately Gotoh contacts Tsubone about the situation at hand while making some requests. As soon as Gotoh, Canary, and Amane try to chase after Killua, they encounter Hisoka who confronts them. When asked who he is, Hisoka answers he's a magician who wishes to remain anonymous. Hisoka then attacks the group with his card, but Gotoh shoots down all of the cards with his coins. He then orders Canary and Amane to go on ahead and that he'll deal with the magician. The two of them skirmish both utilizing their Nen capabilities to the fullest extent, but in the end, Hisoka gains the upper hand and kills Gotoh, by tricking him in a decoy attack.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 327 While piloting an airship from the Parasta Airport, Canary tries to get in contact with Gotoh, but to no avail. Morel also mentions not being able to get in contact with Gotoh, when he contacts Killua. Killua promises Morel he'll get in touch with Gotoh,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 328 but afterward he contacts Canary and to inform her that he too can't get in touch with Gotoh.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 After the incidents regarding the Election and Gon's recovery, Canary and Amane visit Gotoh's grave. It's revealed that the Kiriko's son is seen posing as Gotoh. It is implied that the Zoldycks recruited the Kiriko to keep Gotoh's death a secret from Killua and Alluka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Equipment Coins: Gotoh carries a great number of coins in his pockets, firing them with his bare hands with more power than bullets. He also used them to test Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika when they came to the mansion. Abilities & Powers , his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 As one of the most trusted butlers of the Zoldyck Family, Gotoh has authority over many of the employees at the estate. He is an expert fighter that has shown to be extremely fast both in hand movements and reflexes. He also has a certain degree of superhuman durability, taking no damage when a truck crashed into the car he was in. His weapon of choice are coins that he can throw at the opponent with a flipping motion that makes them faster and more powerful than gun bullets. He managed to put Hisoka in a tight spot, although the latter had revealed his Nen ability and quickly changed the tides of the battle. Enhanced Strength: Gotoh can toss coins with his thumbs with such strength that Hisoka was impressed with their speed. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Gotoh is able to flick coins as a projectile at a remarkable rate, firing off more than ten in an instant. He also has excellent reactions, which allowed him to shoot down his own coins when Hisoka returned them to him with Bungee Gum. However, he was unable to keep track of the latter when he flung himself around with said ability, and of Killua when he ran off with Speed of Lightning. High Intelligence: According to Killua, Gotoh knows "all kinds of tricks". When Gon phoned the Zoldyck mansion, Gotoh listed a number of possible ways that would allow him or other potential enemies of the family to trick him. When he answered Illumi's call, he uttered his name out loud to allow Killua to observe Amane's reaction, and, after their car was destroyed, Gotoh rapidly came up with an alternative arrangement. He also came up with a counter for Hisoka's Bungee Gum after seeing it in action only once. Master Thrower: Gotoh has vastly superhuman accuracy, which allowed him to counter the cards thrown at him by Hisoka by hitting them squarely in the center. Even more remarkably, he was capable of shooting down his own coins when Hisoka returned them from multiple directions. Nen . He primarily uses his aura to turn coins into weapons, flipping and rapidly firing barrages from both of his hands at the same time and with more power than real guns. When needed, Gotoh can also add a rifling effect to each of the coins to cause more damage to his opponent at the expense of losing some of the coins' traveling speed. The rifling is to such a degree that the coins would continue to spin and penetrate the target even if they're momentarily stopped by potent elastic and adhesive materials such as Hisoka's Bungee Gum. In the manga, the coins and his hands can be seen glowing with aura when he fires them, which may imply he is proficient at Shu, Emission, and/or Enhancement, whereas in the anime, the coins do not appear to be infused with Nen,Hunter × Hunter - Episode 142 (2011) possibly suggesting he reinforces his fingers with the latter Nen type. Still, in the anime, Gotoh displayed the ability to use Gyo. Battles & Competitions Quotes * (To Hisoka) "Better disengage, or your aura will strangle you. Or perhaps you prefer to be riddled with shots. Either way, it's your death." Trivia * The character guidebook for the 1999 anime adaptation reveals that Gotoh originated from Meteor City. * When it comes to his coin toss game, Gotoh seems to favor having the coin in his left hand than his right for the outcome. During the game he played with Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio, the coin ended up in his left hand for all of the rounds played apart from two. * Even though rapid-firing coins from both hands as bullets are Gotoh's signature ability, due to its brief appearance and lack of unique and/or personal elements (such as a name for the ability) to identify it, this page currently considers it an application of Nen rather than a Nen ability. Miscellaneous * Gotoh shares his Japanese voice actor, Kenyu Horiuchi, with Ikalgo and Koala in the 2011 anime adaptation. Translations around the World References Navigation de:Gotoh es:Gotoh fr:Gotô ms:Gotoh pl:Gotoh ru:Гото zh:梧桐 Category:Male characters Category:Zoldyck family employees Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Enhancers Category:Deceased characters